Severus Snape, sueña
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape tiene un gracioso sueño, debido a un aroma que percibe. Moribundo.


Nada es de mari, solo la idea.

* * *

><p>No tenía idea del motivo, creía estar muerto ya. Sentía un delicado aroma, recorrer sus fosas nasales, como una sutil brisa de verano. Estaba confundido, no podía percibir exactamente de qué se trataba, desde que estaba allí echado. Desde que apenas podía hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones y no podía mantener dicha respiración por mucho. Y sin embargo, tenía que esperarlo.<p>

A Harry Potter, estaba seguro de que estaba por venir. De que estaba allí y necesitaba decírselo. Decirle la verdad.

Como fuera, mientras esperaba, percibía ese dulce aroma. Vagamente podía asociarlo con recuerdos en su memoria, cuando preparaba pociones. Parecía...parecía...

_Durazno._

_— Severus, estoy segura de que ha sido un pequeño error. O tal vez, ella no sabía lo que hacía. No puedes enfadarte por una nimiedad como esta. No te preocupes, yo lo pagaré._

_Una pequeña niña de tres años, se comía un durazno y él no tenía el valor de arrancárselo de las manos. Sus dientes aún eran de leche y mordisquearlo, sostenerlo al mismo tiempo, le resultaba complicado. Estaba entretenida desde Merlín sabía cuando y él solo se había percatado puesto que mientras caminaban, ella estaba tan distraída, que había chocado con él y alzado la cabeza con una sonrisa._

_— No puede ir por allí, tomando las cosas sin permiso. Además, ahora tenemos que pagar por él._

_— ¡Ay, pero Severus! Es solo un pequeño durazno. Como si en realidad costaran mucho dinero. Además, le hacen falta vitaminas y ya le diré que no debe tomar las cosas de los estantes, sin antes pedírselas a mami— dijo, mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y apartaba un largo mechón de su cabello rojizo, para colocarlo tras su oreja derecha.— ya sabes Amanda, a papi y a mami les gustaría que les dijeras antes de tomar las cosas, si puedes hacerlo. No queremos tener problemas. ¿Entendido, pequeña?_

_— La consientes demasiado, Lily._

_— Solo tiene tres años, Severus. ¿Qué puedo decirte? Sí cariño, termina de comértelo. Si es que puedes. Lo picaré al llegar a casa, porque veo que lo pudrirás con tu saliva, antes de terminar. ¿Te es muy difícil, mi amor?_

_La pequeña niña continuaba lamiendo el redondo fruto, mientras Lily sonreía tomando su mano. Mientras caminaban, aquella infante se resistía a continuar y Severus se había dado la vuelta. Insistía a volver en donde habían encontrado los duraznos, donde ella estaba comiéndose uno discretamente._

_Y se había percatado, solo por el dulce aroma a durazno que lo seguía mientras caminaba._

_— Bueno, Severus, creo que tendremos que comprar unos cuántos más. Quizá podría hacer una ensalada de frutas. Estoy segura de que a ambos les gustaría y a mi pequeñita, le hace falta un par de vitaminas. Un rico y sano postre._

_Snape no contestó, mientras su esposa Lily Evans, tomaba a su hija entre sus brazos y ella giraba la cabeza hacia su padre. Sus largos y rojizos cabellos, ondearon bajo su movimiento._

_— No te preocupes, papi no se va. Nos esperará._

_**Papi no se va.**_

_"Tómala...tómalas por favor."_

Y sabía de qué se trataba, algo más que sangre brotaba de los orificios de sus oídos, brotaba de sus ojos y de su nariz y boca. No era líquido ni gas y flotaba densamente dentro del pensadero.

Esperaba que ese recuerdo...no se fuera con lo que acababa de darle. Esperaba que ese se quedase junto a él. Y no comprendía de dónde venía ese dulce aroma a durazno. Quizá era algún perfume que Hermione Granger estaba usando. Quizá algún árbol dentro de Hogwarts. No lo sabía.

O no lo recordaba. Como fuera entonces...

Pero estaba seguro de que no iba a olvidar un recuerdo o un sueño como ese. Estaba seguro de que sin importar de dónde proviniese, atesoraría esos pensamientos y esas palabras, para sentir menos dolor a la muerte.

_Podía morir tranquilo._

_Sí que podía._

_"Mírame..."_

_Y por un instante, aquella negrura en aquellos ojos, dejó de verse. Dejándolos vacíos, blancos e inexpresivos._

Severus Snape había muerto. Con una sonrisa en su mente.

A reencontrarse con Lily y su hija. En el puesto de duraznos en un súper mercado.


End file.
